1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wound dressing, and more particularly to a rigid dressing for a residual limb immediately after surgical amputation of a limb.
2. Background of the Invention
Postoperative treatment of a residual limb after surgical amputation is conducted to ensure primary wound healing and pain control, reduce edema and assist in proper residual limb formation. Conventional postoperative treatment involves soft dressings of sterile gauze and padding followed by a compressive bandage of elastic wrap. These dressings suffer from the disadvantages in that the elastic wrap can generate high pressure on the residual limb and the dressing is cumbersome to remove when inspection of the wound is required.
An alternative technique is to provide a rigid dressing wherein a nonremovable rigid plaster dressing is applied to the residual limb immediately after limb removal. Although the plaster dressing immobilizes the residual limb, it suffers from several significant disadvantages. Significant disadvantages to this postoperative dressing include the fact that it requires substantial time and skill to apply the plaster dressing. Another disadvantage is that inspection of the residual limb cannot be conducted without breaking and removing the plaster casting from the limb.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a rigid wound dressing which is easily configured to enclose a residual limb immediately after surgical amputation while firmly securing the residual limb and permitting easy inspection of the residual limb without destruction of the dressing.